Er liebt sie
by Schneephoenix
Summary: Ihr erinnert euch an das kleine Buch, das Ron von Fred und George bekommen hat? Er hat daraus gelernt, hier 14 kleine Vorschläge, was er gelernt haben könnte... Ron/Hermine absolut Fluff!
1. Chapter 1

**_Ich bin gerade fleißig dabei, all mein Storys weiter zuschreiben, da ist mir das hier zwischen drin eingefallen, ist nicht lang und schon so gut wie fertig geschrieben. Würde mich freuen zu hören, was ihr davon haltet!_**

**_Liebe Grüße_**

**_Schneephönix_**

Ihr erinnert euch an das kleine Buch, das Ron von Fred und George bekommen hat? Er hat daraus gelernt, hier 14 kleine Vorschläge, was er gelernt haben könnte:

#1 : Wenn sie still ist, dann denkt sie darüber nach, wie sie dir sagen soll, dass sie dich liebt!

Es war ein ausgesprochen ruhiger Morgen im Fuchsbau, nach dem Frühstück war jeder seine eigenen Wege gegangen, so saßen Hermine und Ron alleine in Rons Zimmer, aus dem offenen Fenster kam warme, frisch Luft, aber auch immer wieder leises Lachen, das vom Wind nach oben getragen wurde.

„Die Beiden sind wieder glücklich!" meint Ron nachdem er Ginny und Harry länger beobachtete hatte.

„Mhmm" war Hermines einziger Kommentar. Sie schaute weiter eingehend in das Buch, das sie auf ihrem Schoss liegen hatte. Ron zog bei dem Anblick einen Augenbraue nach oben, sie hatte für zu lange Zeit nicht mehr umgeblättert. Er setzte sich zu ihr aufs Bett und schaute sie an. Es dauerte etwas bis Hermine aufschaute, doch ihre Augen trafen sich sofort. Ron lächelte sie aufmunternd an.

„Ron, ich..."sie schaute nach unten zurück in ihr Buch, sagte nichts und überlegte. Doch nach einem Moment nahm Ron ihr Gesicht in seine Hände und küsste sie. Es würde die Sache vielleicht erleichtern. Und das tat es wirklich.

„Ich liebe dich!"


	2. Chapter 2

#2 : Wenn du sie laufen siehst, dann schleich dich an sie ran, greif sie an der Hand und Küss sie!

Seit ein paar Wochen, waren sie alle wieder auf Hogwarts, schließlich war es vielleicht doch besser, die Schule zu beenden. Doch Hermine machte sich alles viel zu schwer, Ron konnte sich nicht mal mehr daran erinnern, ihr diese Woche schon wirklich in die Augen gesehen zu haben. Und das vermisste er wirklich!

Und es war mehr Glück als Verstand, dass er sie in dem Moment durch den Gang hetzen sah. Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen versprach er Harry gleich hinterher zu kommen und noch mehr Glück war es wohl, dass Hermine bevor sie in den nächsten Gang abbiegen konnte, mit einem jüngeren Schüler zusammen stieß. Schnell lief er hinter sie und noch bevor sie die Pergamentrollen wieder aufheben konnte, griff er ihre Hand.

„Was..." doch noch bevor sie wirklich begreifen konnte, was gerade passierte, waren ihre Lippen mit Rons versiegelt. Sie lächelte in diesen Kuss und schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals, gerade hatte er ihr den Tag gerettet.


	3. Chapter 3

#3 : Wenn sie schüchtern tut, sag, dass du sie liebst

#3 : Wenn sie schüchtern tut, sag, dass du sie liebst!

Es war Weihnachten, Harry und Ron hatten Hermine dazu überredet, die Ferien nicht in der Schule zu verbringen, lernen könnte sie schließlich auch zu Hause. Und Ron war wirklich froh, das sie nun endlich etwas mehr Zeit für sich und auch für ihn hatte.

Und heute konnten sie diese Zeit ganz besonders gut nutzen, das Haus war leer, alle waren ausgeflogen. Harry und Ginny waren aus, irgendwo in der Muggelwelt und seine Eltern waren bei Bill und Fleur auf Besuch.

Die Beiden waren gerade dabei, sich etwas zu Essen zu machen.

„Ron könntest du mir... würdest du mir bitte..." Hermine schaute nicht auf, sie wich seinen Blicken aus.

„Die Butter," immer noch schaute sie ihn nicht an, mit einer Hand machte sie sich ein Strähne hinters Ohr, mit der anderen deutet sie auf die Butter.

„Hab ich dir schon mal gesagt, wie hübsch du bist!" Daraufhin wurden ihr Wangen tatsächlich rot. Noch immer schaute sie ihm nicht in de Augen. Er übergab ihr die Butter.

„Ich liebe dich Hermine!" und sofort strahlte sie übers ganze Gesicht und schaute ihm direkt in die Augen. Er liebte diese Augen.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey Ihr, danke für das FB, ich muss mich endschuldigen, dass es so lange gedauert hat, jedoch war ich in irland und hatte überhaupt ne ganz Menge zu tun, auf jeden Fall wünsch ich eich viel Spaß beim lesen!!

Liebe Grüße

Schneephönix

#4 : Wenn sie dir mit ihrem Gesicht nahe kommt, küss sie!

Ihre Prüfungen waren nur noch ein paar Tage entfernt. Alle fünf und alle siebt Klässler standen unter Strom. Alle waren in diesen Tagen ganz besonders reizbar. So auch Hermine, Ron, Harry und Ginny.

Hermine und Ron saßen gemeinsam an einem Tisch am Fenster, zusammen mit maßen weiße Büchern.

„Könntest du mir das vielleicht noch mal erklären?"

Es dauerte einen Moment bis Hermine ihm Aufmerksamkeit schenkte, sie legte eine Stift in die Stellen, an der sie gerade gelesen hatte.

„Natürlich." Sie lächelte und schaute sich an, was Ron von ihr wollte, dabei rückte sie mit ihrem Stuhl um die Ecke.

„Danke!"

Nach einem Moment schaute Hermine wieder auf und fing an zu erklären, doch Ron war zu sehr mit ihren Augen beschäftigt.

„Klar?" Ron schüttelte nur den Kopf. Das selbe tat Hermine, doch mehr weil sie genervt war.

„Schau her!" sie zeigte ins Buch und Ron versuchte sich zu konzentrieren, doch als auch Hermines Kopf sich senkte, und sie nur noch wenige Zentimeter von einander entfernt waren, nutzte er die Gelegenheit und küsste sie direkt auf ihren wunderschönen Mund.


End file.
